Now it's time
by YouAreMyStick
Summary: Alternate proposal scene set in the Christmas special after the servants' ball. Includes snowmen and snowballs!


_Hi. This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Sorry for any mistakes, this was written late at night, the night before an exam… Set in the Christmas special after the servants' ball – alternate proposal scene. I have used some lines from the show. I do not own Downton Abbey. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Now it's time**

It had been an unusual Christmas and beginning to 1920, what with Bates' trial and sacking Carlisle. Mary found it was all very exhausting and although she was overjoyed that she was no longer set to marry Richard Carlisle, she could not help feeling a little unhappy at the thought of going to America. She knew it would be a welcome change and she wanted to see her grandmother, however it would be difficult to leave Mama, Papa, Granny and even Edith. She was used to not having Sybil around but the thought of not spending her days at Downton already brought butterflies to her stomach.

Not to mention, she would be far away from _him_. Maybe it was for the best? She remembered the way he had held her whilst they were dancing at the servants' ball. It had felt so right. And she was sure there had been some sort of meaning behind his questions about her move to America.

She tried to forget about it; he would never propose again. Why should he? He knew her shameful secret. She snapped out of her daydream and decided to take a walk outside in the snow, not bothering Carson for her coat. She had always loved the snow, ever since she was a little girl.

As she slowly walked down the path, she remembered back to one winter when she was only four years old. She had wanted to play in the snow with someone but Edith had been too young, Papa was working in the library and Mama refused to ruin her clothes. It did not snow often at Downton so she had sat sulking in the doorway, hoping to convince someone to change their mind about playing with her. Mama had angrily come downstairs and asked her to close the door as she was letting all the cold air in. Fortunately, Carson had just been walking out of the library after taking Lord Grantham a drink, when he heard Lady Grantham's request.

'If I may, milady?' he had asked.

'Of course, Carson. Thank you,' Cora had replied. He waited until she had returned upstairs before turning to Mary.

'Here, milady,' handing her a handkerchief to dry her tears, 'May I ask what is the matter?'

'Oh Carson,' she had cried, fresh tears trickling down her face, 'It's snowing and nobody will come and play with me!'

'I'm sure we can change that, milady,' he had said, 'I'll be right back.' He had fetched her coat, ushered her outside and made sure he had closed the door behind them to please Lady Grantham.

Mary smiled at the memory as she remembered Carson teaching her to build a snowman. Her first snowman; with a lopsided grin as she had insisted on putting the small pieces of coal on the face as the mouth. Laughing quietly to herself at the memory of being so insistent and stubborn, she thought nothing had changed.

Then a thought occurred to her, she decided to build another snowman. She was far enough away from the house so she would not be watched. Mama, Papa and Edith had already retired, Matthew and Isobel had left in the car and so had Granny. So she bent down and began gathering snow into a ball until it was large enough to roll around. She remembered Carson teaching her to roll the snowball in the snow in order to enlarge it. Once she was satisfied with the size of the body, she started on the head, beginning the same way as she had with the body, however ensuring that it was the perfect size to securely fit on the body. She found two long sticks from a tree and eased them into either side as arms before removing snow from the gravel path to retrieve a number of stones for the eyes, nose and mouth.

Unknown to Mary, Matthew was hovering behind the bushes, watching her. He had stayed behind after the servants' ball to find Mary, assuring his mother that he would walk home before she had left in the car. As he watched Mary gently placing each stone in the position she desired, he couldn't help but have a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sight before his eyes. He loved this woman more than words could ever say, but she was moving to America. How could he live without her? He observed as Mary carefully placed the final stone to complete the mouth, before stepping back to admire her work. He decided to make his move.

'You're quite the professional,' he began. Mary jumped and spun around to face him.

'Matthew! You startled me! I thought you had left with Cousin Isobel'

'I stayed behind to find you but you weren't around so I started to walk home before noticing you here building…erm…well…a snowman,' he smirked, sensing her embarrassment.

'Well…yes,' she looked at her feet, blushing.

'It's quite impressive,' he encouraged, earning one of his favourite smiles, before adding, 'But you haven't seen my snowmen!'

'Oh so you think you can do better?' she challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Recognising the playful tone in her voice, he decided to play along.

'Is that a challenge?'

'If you like'

Then an idea suddenly came to him.

'I know a better use of the snow'

'Oh really and what is that, pray tell?' Mary asked.

Instead of answering her, Matthew bent down and picked up a handful of snow, rolling it into a ball as he smiled smugly.

'Ever had a snowball fight, Lady Mary?'

Mary's eyes filled with horror. He wouldn't. Would he?

'You wouldn't dare,' she remarked.

'Oh wouldn't I?' and before she could answer, she found herself in shock as he threw the snowball at her bare shoulder. She was too stunned to even scream as the cold, wet snow came into contact with her bare skin. However, as only Lady Mary can, she quickly composed herself and glared at Matthew. He was not going to get away with that.

'You have no idea what you have just started,' she smiled sweetly as she bent down to collect a snowball. Throwing it squarely into his face, she laughed at his shocked expression.

'What did I say?' she smirked.

Recovering himself, he retrieved another snowball and before long, snow was flying between them, the snowman forgotten. Matthew chased Mary around the tree, catching her around the waist and she shrieked as he pressed a ball of snow against her bare shoulders. Tripping over a tree root, they fell into the snow, laughing and clinging onto each other. Matthew looked down at Mary and his heart melted at the sight of her looking so happy. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. She was too stunned to respond and stared at him when he pulled away.

'Matthew?' she asked.

'You're really going to America.' It wasn't a question, but a statement. 'Would Carlisle make your life a nightmare if you stayed?'

'I couldn't tell you. Maybe,' she suddenly remembered Matthew knew her shameful story, 'Even if he does let me go, my story's still out there and always will be.'

Matthew lifted his hand to place on her cheek.

'Would you stay if I asked you to?' he asked.

Mary looked at him before moving her face away from his hand.

'Oh Matthew, you don't mean that. What about the late Mr Pamuk. Won't he resurrect himself every time we argued?'

'No'

She looked back at him, shocked.

'You mean you've forgiven me?' she asked, hopefully.

'No, I haven't forgiven you because I don't believe you need my forgiveness.' He placed his hand back on her cheek, stroking it gently, 'You've lived your life and I've lived mine. Now it's time we lived them together.'

Her heart skipped a beat before she remembered what he had said to her at Lavinia's funeral.

'What about your vows to the memory of Lavinia?'

'I was wrong. I don't think she wants us to be sad'

'I agree'

'Then, my darling Mary, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

Mary's face lit up as if she was a child on Christmas morning.

'Yes!' She placed her hands on either side of Matthew's face and brought it down to hers, aware that they were still lying in the snow with him awkwardly on top of her. She planted a kiss on his cold lips before he pulled away and offered her his hands to stand up. He lifted her up and spun her around, careful not to trip over again. He placed her back on her feet before hugging her to him.

'It's rather cold, my darling, let's get you inside,' he said, rubbing her arms to keep her warm, before taking his jacket off and putting it around her shoulders.

'Well we have just been lying in the snow,' she teased.

With their arms around each other, they started to walk back to the house, knowing that they would have to break the news to the family soon, but content to be in each other's arms.

Carson was stood in the shadows when he noticed them approach with smiles on their faces. He chuckled to himself before returning downstairs. There would most likely be an announcement tomorrow and he would dig out the best wine they had.

* * *

_I hope you like it! Please review and I will try to write another chapter soon! Thanks for reading :D_


End file.
